Coincidence Become Reality
by Kodama Rio
Summary: Annie, seorang asisten novelis bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang. Ternyata seseorang itu adalah Erwin, novelis yang memilihnya untuk menjadi asisten. Erwin bisa dibilang sudah tahu Annie. Why? Karena tanpa disangka, mereka berdua mendapat mimpi yang sama sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Warnings: cerita gaje nan panjang, Typos (maybe), Agak OOC, Modern AU, EruAnnie, slight EreRi.


**Coincidence Become Reality**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Rate T+**

**Warnings: cerita gaje nan panjang, Typos (maybe), Agak OOC (udah gak maybe lagi), EruAnnie pairing, slight EreRi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Annie…"_

Annie mencari-cari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh kebelakangnya dan menemukan figur laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Annie.

"Jahat sekali. Kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku?" jawab orang tersebut.

"Jangan main-main denganku."

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Rupanya laki-laki tersebut melangkah tepat ke arah Annie. Annie hanya berdiam di tempatnya. Ia menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya orang tesebut. Annie tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena faktor matanya yang rabun. Haha, bercanda. Sebenarnya karena faktor ruangan yang sangat gelap.

"Aku adalah…"

_Tep._

_SRIIING!_

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya menerangi orang tersebut, layaknya orang syuting film—maksudnya layaknya malaikat turun dari langit.

"Tolong matikan lampunya ya!" Annie berteriak ke arah kru TV.

**—MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR, ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS—**

Oke, kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Annie melindungi penglihatannya dari cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki yang tadi sudah berdiri di depannya, hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa inci. Perlahan, Annie menyingkirkan tangannya dari penglihatannya dan melihat dengan jelas orang tersebut.

"Kau…" Annie terbelalak, lalu wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. "Kau siapa?"

_Krik—_

Kirain udah tau.

Laki-laki itu mencium bibir Annie sejenak, lalu melepasnya. "Aku adalah Er—"

* * *

_Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!_

_Tek._

Annie mematikan alarmnya. "…Sudah pukul empat ya…"

Annie pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka tirai jendela kamar apartemennya dan mengamati langit yang diwarnai semburat kemerahan matahari terbit.

"Saljunya cukup tebal juga hari ini…" ujarnya singkat.

Yep, Saat ini sedang musim dingin di Inggris. Itulah mengapa Annie tidak membuka jendela kamarnya. Annie beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh muka dan meyikat giginya dengan bersih. Sampai kinclong lho. Setelah selesai ia segera berganti pakaian, dari pakai baju tidur yang agak berantakan menjadi baju kerja yang rapi. Annie memilih untuk mengenakan celana jeans hitam dan baju berwarna hijau dengan _hoody_1. Kemudian ia menata rambutnya. Setelah selesai, dia tidur lagi.

Ya enggak lah.

Setelah persiapan selesai, ia segera membuat _breakfast _kesukaannya: dua telur mata sapi, dua potong tipis _bacon_, dan dua roti panggang, serta jus jeruk yang segar. Silahkan imajinasikan bagaimana gambaran _breakfast _milik Annie tersebut. Setelah hidangan jadi, Annie pun melahap _breakfast_-nya sambil melihat acara berita pagi di televisi.

"_Ditemukan kucing tersangkut di pohon—"_

_Pett!_

Annie mematikan televisinya.

"Tch, beritanya jelek-jelek." Annie mendengus kesal, tapi tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Ia pun makan dalam hening.

Oh iya, belum dikenalkan. Annie Leonhardt, perempuan berusia 20 tahun tersebut adalah imigran dari Perancis. Ia pindah ke Inggris, tepatnya di Mayfair, London karena pekerjaannya. Ia diangkat menjadi asisten pribadi seorang novelis terkenal di London, tetapi ia belum mengenal orangnya. Annie sebenarnya sudah sampai London sejak seminggu yang lalu, tetapi ia baru bekerja pada hari Senin ini.

Oke, balik lagi.

Ditengah-tengah acara _breakfast_-nya, Annie kembali teringat akan mimpinya. Mimpi aneh. Tapi rupanya Annie masa bodoh dengan mimpinya tadi. Ia merogoh tas kerjanya, mencari-cari kartu alamat tempat kerja yang harus ditujunya pagi ini dan seterusnya.

...

_116 Piccadilly Mayfair London W1J7BJ_

_Room no. 05_

"…Seorang novelis ya?" Annie bergumam.

...

Annie melirik jam tangannya. _"Setengah enam… Time to go," _Annie berkata dalam hati. Ia mengecek kembali barang bawaannya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal agar tidak kedinginan. Setelah selesai, Annie pun bergegas keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu.

...

_Bruumm! _

"…Masih sepi ya…" Annie bergumam.

Yep, pada umumnya, semua kegiatan kerja dimulai pada pukul 08.00. Namun, karena Annie adalah asisten pribadi, ia harus bekerja lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Yaah… Annie sih tidak masalah. Daripada berdiam diri di rumah sambil lihat acara berita yang tidak jelas.

Tidak banyak kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu lalang saat itu. Hanya beberapa petugas kebersihan dan beberapa penjaga toko yang terlihat sedang membersihkan dan menyapu halaman depan tokonya. Jujur saja, Annie sangat menikmati ketenangan tersebut. Memang, di Paris tidak setenang ini. Annie juga dulu akhirnya ikut-ikutan nggak bisa tenang. Nggak bisa tenang karena kesusahan mencari ketenangan.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Annie terus berjalan.

_Tep._

Annie berhenti. Sepertinya dia mulai lelah. Mulai lelah, mulai lelah...

Eh, salah skenario.

Annie menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat denah petunjuk lokasinya bekerja.

"…" Annie terdiam.

Pandangannya beralih dari denah tersebut dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"…" Annie masih terdiam.

Ia melihat denah lagi lalu kembali melihat sekeliling.

"…"

Annie mengulangi hal tersebut beberapa kali, ketika akhirnya…

"…Tch, pantas tidak sampai-sampai. Ternyata sudah melewati dua blok," Annie berkata dengan tampang datar.

Woi, mbak. Dari tadi tampang datar melulu.

"Haaah…" Annie menghela napas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _"Rumit sekali jalanan di London." _Ia pun berbalik arah dan menuju arah yang benar.

* * *

_Ting tong, ting tong._

Annie membunyikan bel pintu mansion apartemen tempatnya bekerja. Ia menunggu dengan sabar untuk dibukakan pintu. Oh iya, Annie akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat sodara-sodara. Cuma terlambat 10 menit. Alhamdulillah ya. Maklumlah, Annie masih belum mengenal jalanan di kota London.

_Cklek!_

Annie mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi, besar namun tidak terlalu berotot. Jika perkiraannya tidak salah orang tersebut tingginya sekitar 188 cm. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Mungkin ia tidak tidur semalam?

Laki-laki tersebut sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Annie. Namun keterkejutan tersebut digantikan dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Masuklah, nanti kau kedinginan…" ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil memberi Annie jalan.

Annie hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mansion orang tersebut.

"Maaf, tempatnya berantakan…" ujarnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Annie menjawab.

Annie memperhatikan seluruh sisi kamar tersebut. Ia tidak sadar jika laki-laki tadi sudah tidak bersamanya. Pikiran Annie melayang-layang, mencoba menggali pikirannya kembali. _"Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang tersebut… Tapi di mana…?" _Annie tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba suara berat yang khas menginterupsinya.

"_Deep in thought?_"

Annie menoleh ke arah suara. Rupanya laki-laki tersebut sudah kembali dengan dua gelas cokelat hangat dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ah…" Annie bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Duduklah," ujar laki-laki tersebut.

Annie pun menurut dan duduk di sofa yang telah ditunjuk oleh laki-laki tadi.

"Jadi, kau adalah asisten pribadiku yang baru… Ah, bukan 'kau', tapi Annie Leonhardt. _Am I right?_"

Annie terdiam sejenak. Mungkin karena terbuai dengan suara yang sangat khas dan enak didengar milik laki-laki tersebut, yang kemungkinan besar adalah atasannya.

"..._Yes, you're right,_" jawab Annie sambil tersenyum simpul. "Lalu…jika saya boleh tahu, siapa nama anda?"

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan ku. Namaku Erwin Smith. Aku adalah seorang novelis."

Annie manggut-manggut. Ternyata memang benar jika dia atasannya.

"_Ano_... Apakah semalam anda tidak tidur, _Sir_?" tanya Annie.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan." Jawab Erwin seraya mengangkat bahunya. "Oh iya, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil aku Erwin." Ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Annie terdiam.

"_Well_, saya permisi sebentar," Erwin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masuk ke kamarnya.

...

Erwin segera keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara berisik dari ruang tamunya.

"Annie? Apakah semuanya baik-ba—" Erwin menghentikan kata-katanya. "Annie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Erwin _shock _melihat asisten barunya sudah mengenakan _apron_2 lengkap dengan penutup kepala dan membawa kemoceng.

Rupanya insting keibuan Annie sudah muncul, sodara-sodara.

"Ah…" Annie berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Erwin. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru milik Erwin. "…Ehm, sebagai asistenmu, izinkan aku membantumu untuk membersihkan rumah…" ujar Annie dengan wajah datar dan tatapan yang dingin. Dibalik tatapan dingin tersebut, ada banyak keramahan dan kebaikan terpancar dari dalam dirinya. Erwin tahu itu.

"…Tentu saja. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau membersihkan mansionku." Erwin tersenyum hangat.

"…" Annie _speechless_. Mukanya memerah tanpa ia sadari. Ia pun melanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.

Erwin yang mengetahui akan hal itu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya. "Hmph, dia menarik juga…" gumam Erwin sambil menyeringai kecil.

* * *

_07.00_

Erwin selesai membersihkan dirinya dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk membuat _breakfast_. Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, ia terkesan dengan kerja Annie. Rumahnya yang semula berantakan menjadi rapi dan bersih. _"Heh, hebat juga Annie." _Erwin berkata dalam hati. Ia pun segera beranjak ke dapur karena perutnya sudah meronta-ronta meminta untuk diisi.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

_Tep._

Erwin lagi-lagi _shock_.

"Ah, kau sudah keluar dari kamar rupanya…" Annie menoleh ke arah Erwin. "Duduklah, _breakfast_-nya akan siap sebentar lagi." Annie melanjutkan acara masaknya.

Benar-benar wanita perkasa.

Erwin yang masih _shock _hanya mengangguk dan duduk di ruang makan sembari memperhatikan Annie memasak. "_Wanita memang mengerikan…"_

Tak lama kemudian, Annie datang sambil membawa sepiring _pancake _dan segelas kopi hitam. Ia menaruhnya di hadapan Erwin.

"Makanlah. Kau belum makan apa-apa semalam." Annie berkata pelan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Erwin.

"Piringmu kotor semua. Lalu ketika aku membuang sampah, sama sekali tidak ada bungkus makanan _delivery_, hanya ada kertas-kertas bekas."

Wah, _jleb_ banget omongannya Mbak Annie yang satu ini.

Erwin tergelak pelan mendengar jawaban Annie. "Konyol, tapi benar. _Well, thank you for cooking_." Erwin tersenyum simpul dan melahap _breakfast_-nya.

Annie hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Ia mengamati Erwin.

"Hmm… Ini lezat sekali…" Erwin bergumam.

"…Benarkah?" tanya Annie.

"Ya… Aku rasa 'dia' mendapatkan saingan yang berat dalam hal memasak dan bersih-bersih," jawab Erwin sambil memasukkan sepotong _pancake _ke dalam mulutnya.

"…'Dia'?"

_Ckrek._

**BRAKK!**

"Oi, Erwin! Bagaimana novelmu?! Apa sudah selesai?"

Tiba-tiba, Annie melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi sekitar 160 cm menerobos masuk. Dia ditemani bersama seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maaf, aku agak terlambat. Itu semua gara-gara Er—" laki-laki–uhukpendekuhuk–tersebut menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat sosok Annie. "Ah, jadi asisten baru mu sudah datang, huh?" ujarnya sambil bersedekap. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan satu ekspresi sedari ia masuk tadi: ekspresi datar tanpa emosi.

"Annie, perkenalkan. Orang yang pendek ini namanya Levi Rivaille. Kau bisa memanggilnya Rivaille," ujar Erwin sembari menunjuk orang yang dimaksud dan tersenyum. "Lalu, orang yang—"

**BLETAK!**

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" ujar Erwin sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang habis dipukul Rivaille. Sambil berjinjit tentunya.

"Tch, kau membuatku tersinggung. Dasar pak tua," Rivaille membalas dengan dingin dan tatapan marah. Aura di sekitarnya mendadak berubah menjadi suram.

Hati-hati nak. Dia siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tapi kan memang kenyataan kalau kau pendek," balas Erwin sambil tertawa kecil. Gitu-gitu juga Erwin sambil nahan sakit loh. Hebat ya, bisa nahan sakit sambil tertawa.

Muncul perempatan imajiner di jidat Rivaille. Ia bersiap-siap untuk memukul Erwin ketika seseorang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Sudahlah Rivaille, hentikan. Kasihan nanti asisten baru Erwin, nanti dia ketakutan…" ujar orang tersebut.

Hening.

"…Tch, seperti biasa, kau selalu mengganggu kesenanganku Eren," Rivaille menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman tangan milik Eren, orang yang datang bersamanya.

"_Hah? Kesenangan katanya?"_ Annie bertanya dalam hati. _"Orang ini…menarik juga,"_ Annie menyunggingkan sedikit senyum di bibirnya. _"Bukan, bukan! Maksudku…orang ini menakutkan…"_ Kali ini ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanya menatap Annie dengan heran. Ada yang melongo malah.

Mbak Annie, tenangkan dirimu. Nanti mereka ketakutan.

"…Kau baik-baik saja Annie?" tanya Erwin.

"…Ya. Jangan pikirkan aku."

"Ah, iya. Lalu yang satu ini namanya Eren Jaeger, pindahan dari Jerman. Kau bisa memanggilnya Eren," Erwin menambahkan.

Annie hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"_Well_, bisakah kuperiksa naskah novelmu sekarang, Erwin?" tanya Rivaille dengan tidak sabar.

"_Sure. It's in my computer._" Erwin membalas sembari melanjutkan _breakfast_.

Rivaille pun tanpa basa-basi berlalu menuju ruang kerja Erwin dan mengecek naskah novel di komputer milik Erwin.

Ketiga orang yang tersisa di ruang makan pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Annie, yang sedang duduk manis, tiba-tiba tersentak._"Hah! Sekarang aku ingat di mana aku pernah melihat Erwin!"_ ujar Annie dalam hati. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang. _"…Tapi biarlah. Toh, tidak ada gunanya mengingat-ingat mimpi itu."_

* * *

_19.00_

Rivaille bangkit dari kursi meja kerja milik Erwin. Ia telah selesai dengan tugasnya memeriksa naskah novel. "Haah, duduk terlalu lama benar-benar melelahkan…" Rivaille meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal. Karena tidak ada urusan di ruangan tersebut, ia pun segera keluar.

_Sementara itu, di ruang tamu…_

Terlihat Annie dan Eren sedang bercakap-cakap santai. Mereka sudah mulai akrab rupanya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Erwin? Apakah dia sedang pergi? Pfft, tidak nak. Erwin sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptopnya. Rupanya dia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk membuat novel selanjutnya. Sambil main laptop, sambil mikir keras.

Oke, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Annie, berapa umurmu?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba. Wah, tumben sekali Eren kepo dengan umur seseorang. Biasanya ia tidak mempermasalahkan umur. Asalkan orangnya baik, dia akan memperlakukan orang tersebut dengan perlakuan yang setimpal.

"…Umurku? Umurku duapuluh dua tahun," jawab Annie dengan singkat dan jelas. Yah, Annie memang orangnya pendiam sih. Dia hanya berbicara seperlunya.

"_Really_?! _We're on the same age then_!" Eren menjawab dengan senang mengetahui umurnya Annie sama dengannya. Yaah, mungkin juga karena faktor bahwa Annie itu perempuan. **Mungkin.**

Annie hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Eren. Diam-diam dia ikut senang rupanya sodara-sodara.

Erwin hanya mendengarkan sedari tadi.

Annie dan Eren hendak melanjutkan percakapan mereka ketika tiba-tiba Rivaille keluar dari ruang kerja Erwin dan menyeret Eren dengan kasar keluar dari apartemen Erwin. Aura gelap kembali mengitari Rivaille.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Eren meronta-ronta, berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan Rivaille yang kuat. Rivaille tidak merespon dan tetap menyeret Eren ke luar ruangan apartemen.

...

_Di luar…_

**BRUAGH!**

"Oww! Kau apa-apaan sih?! Sakit tahu!" Eren mengusap kepalanya. Badannya sakit semua setelah ia dilempar oleh Rivaille dan membentur pagar pembatas.

Waw, Rivaille kalau marah ganas ya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Annie?!" Rivaille balik bertanya dengan nada dingin nan ketus.

**BWOSH~!**

Terdengar suara api kemarahan yang berkobar dari dalam diri Rivaille.

Duh, alay nak.

"Memangnya nggak boleh kalau ingin akrab dengan teman kerja?!" balas Eren tak kalah ketusnya. Ia diam sejenak dan berpikir. "Hey, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" ujar Eren tiba-tiba dengan wajah polos. Sepolos kertas.

_Hegh!_

Wajah Rivaille memerah seketika.

Hehe, tepat sasaran rupanya.

"B-bi-bicara apa kau?! Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu!" ujar Rivaille terbata-bata sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Fufufu… Sudahlah, mengaku saja," balas Eren sambil menyeringai. Ia segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan perlahan melangkah mendekati Rivaille. "Kalau kau memang cemburu sudah kelihatan dari tadi kok," tambah Eren. Seringainya berubah menjadi senyuman nistah—maksudnya senyuman lebar.

Rivaille menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "…Tch, baiklah. Aku mengaku. Aku memang cemburu!" ujar Rivaille sambil menahan malu.

Tumben tuh orang mau ngaku.

Seringai pun Eren bertambah lebar. Ia memegang dagu Rivaille dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka saling bertemu. Kemudian, Eren mengecup bibir Rivaille dengan lembut. "Apa kau pikir aku tertarik pada Annie dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja?" tanya Eren.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk, masih malu.

Eren tertawa kecil. "Rivaille, dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya memberikan cintaku padamu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Rivaille mengangguk, tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

Sepikles dia rupanya.

"…Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Eren lagi.

Rivaille kembali mengangguk.

Romantis sekali mereka.

Eren tersenyum lembut. Ia merengkuh Rivaille dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku senang kau percaya." Ia mengecup dahi Rivaille. "_Well_, sebaiknya kita masuk. Kita bisa mati kedinginan nanti," ajak Eren.

Sekali lagi, Rivaille hanya mengangguk.

Woi mas, dari tadi cuma ngangguk-ngangguk mulu.

...

_Sementara itu, di ruang tamu…_

"…Kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali di luar?" tanya Annie. Sepertinya dia mulai bosan.

Mulai bosan, mulai bosan~…

"Ah, kau belum tahu ya. Mereka itu couple. Jadi wajar perselisihan mereka agak lama," ungkap Erwin. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Oh…" ujar Annie datar. "_Wait_…_WHAT_?! _THEY'RE A COUPLE_?!" Kini mata Annie terbelalak. "Jadi…mereka itu gay?" tanyanya pada Erwin.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Menurutku, setiap orang memiliki jalannya sendiri dan—"

"—dan mereka berhak memilih pasangan yang dicintainya…" Annie melanjutkan perkataan Erwin. "…Itukah yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya.

Erwin terdiam sejenak. "…Ya. Persis seperti yang kau katakan," jawabnya. "…Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Annie mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku pernah mimpi persis seperti hari ini," jawabnya.

"De ja vu?" ujar Erwin.

"Entahlah. _Perhaps it was just a coincidence_," jawab Annie singkat. Ia mengambil salah satu majalah yang ada di meja dan membacanya.

Erwin terdiam dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya. "_Coincidence_, huh?" ujar Erwin dalam hati. Ia menyeringai kecil.

_Ckrek!_

Terlihat Rivaille dan Eren kembali memasuki ruang tamu.

"_Well_, bagaimana pertengkaran suami-istrinya? Apa sudah berbaikan?" tanya Erwin sambil tersenyum kecil.

**BLUGH!**

Rivaille melempar bantal sofa ke arah Erwin dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

_Headshot_ bung.

"Itu bukan pertengkaran suami-istri! B-bodoh!" ujar Rivaille. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Eren dan Annie hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Hentikan!" Annie menghentikan mereka. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kerjaan mereka tidak selesai-selesai.

"Erwin, apakah naskah novel yang akan diterbitkan sudah kau cetak?" tanya Eren.

"Sudah. Ini dia," Erwin bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan map berisi hasil cetakan novel yang akan diterbitkan.

Eren menerima map tersebut. "_Well_, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Kami harus segera mengantar naskah ini ke penerbit…" ujar Eren dengan sopan.

"Ah, tentu," balas Erwin. Ia mengantar Eren dan Rivaille sampai ke pintu masuk mansionnya.

"_Thank's for your hardwork~_" ujar Rivaille dan Eren bersamaan. Dengan itu, mereka pun pergi dari apartemen Erwin menuju kantor penerbit.

...

"Hufft, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan…" ujar Erwin. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya. "Lho, mana Annie?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Rupanya Annie sudah tidak di ruangan tersebut.

Macam ninja saja.

"Erwin, jika kau ingin mandi, air panasnya sudah kusiapkan," ujar Annie yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi. Sambil membawakan handuk untuk Erwin.

Macam tuyul saja.

Erwin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Annie berdiri di hadapannya. "Ah, terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu…" jawab Erwin sambil tersenyum lelah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil handuk yang sudah dibawakan oleh Annie untuknya.

"…Sama sekali bukan masalah," balas Annie singkat.

Erwin menatap Annie sejenak.

"…Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Annie keheranan.

Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," jawabnya. Ia menepuk bahu Annie dengan lembut. "Kerja bagus untuk hari ini, Annie. Terima kasih," ujar Erwin seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

Annie terdiam, tak berkutik di tempatnya berdiri. Diam sih, tapi wajahnya memerah. Ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

...

Erwin dan Annie sudah duduk di ruang makan. Mereka makan malam bersama-sama.

"Hey, Annie," ujar Erwin.

"…Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"_Would you tell me about your dream last night_?" ungkap Erwin. Ia lalu menyuapkan satu sendok sup krim ayam ke dalam mulutnya.

"…_Why should I_?" tanya Annie kembali.

Erwin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku penasaran akan mimpimu yang de ja vu itu," ujarnya.

"…_Well_, inti dari mimpiku semalam adalah itu waktu di mana kita pertama kali bertemu. Meskipun aku belum mengetahui namamu, tapi aku mengetahui wajahmu. Sebelum kau menyebutkan namamu, kau…" Annie terdiam sejenak.

"…Aku kenapa?" tanya Erwin.

"…Kau mencium bibirku," jawab Annie dengan datar.

Datar sih, tapi mukanya memerah.

_Krik_—

Hening.

"Hanya sampai situkah mimpimu?" tanya Erwin.

Annie hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malamnya dalam hening.

...

_22.00_

"Apa kau siap, Annie?" tanya Erwin.

"T-tunggu sebentar. Jangan cepat-cepat dong!" jawab Annie agak kesal.

"Ahaha, maafkan aku," ujar Erwin.

Annie membenahi sepatunya.

Karena sudah pukul sepuluh malam, rupanya Erwin memutuskan untuk mengantar Annie pulang ke apartemennya.

Yah, kirain…

"Oke, aku sudah siap," ujar Annie.

"Mau kuantar naik mobil atau jalan kaki?" tanya Erwin.

"Umm…jalan kaki saja deh. Lebih sehat," jawab Annie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Erwin bergegas keluar dari apartemennya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu mansion apartemennya agar tidak kemasukan…maling tentunya. "Lalu, di mana alamat apartemenmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dasar kebanyakan tanya.

Ya nggak papa sih, daripada kesasar.

"_Eight to nine Hertford Street London_, mansion nomor sembilan," jawab Annie.

Erwin hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Jalanan sudah sepi. Karena ini musim dingin, banyak yang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah daripada berkeliaran dan mati kedinginan. Hanya ada bebarapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Erwin dan Annie berjalan dalam hening, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_Tak lama kemudian…_

"_Well_, kita sudah sampai," ujar Annie datar. "Kau mau mampir?" tanyanya pada Erwin.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Sebentar saja. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Pekerjaan masih menumpuk," jawab Erwin.

Annie mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia segera membuka pintu mansion apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam.

Erwin menutup pintu mansion Annie. Annie sedang melepaskan jaket dan syalnya ketika tiba-tiba Erwin mendorongnya sehingga punggungnya menempel di dinding dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"…Erwin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Annie sedikit terkejut.

Erwin tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Annie lekat-lekat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Annie.

"Er—" Annie tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika sepasang bibir milik Erwin mencium bibir miliknya dengan lembut. Awalnya Annie terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Erwin. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Erwin. Ciuman tersebut sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang bagi Annie.

Setelah beberapa saat, bibir mereka berpisah. Mereka menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena faktor kekurangan oksigen saat berciuman tadi. Annie menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap Erwin. Begitupula Erwin yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

_Krik_—

Hening.

"Hey, Annie," ujar Erwin memecah keheningan.

"…Apa?" tanya Annie. Suaranya terdengar tidak stabil.

"…Sebenarnya aku mendapat mimpi yang sama seperti mimpi yang kau alami… Aku mendapat mimpi ini sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu," ungkap Erwin perlahan. "Entah kenapa aku merasa ini adalah kebetulan yang telah diatur oleh Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita…" tambahnya.

Annie hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Annie…sejak kapan kau mendapat mimpi itu?" tanya Erwin.

"…Sama sepertimu, aku mendapatkan mimpi itu sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan mimpi itu berulang terus-menerus," jawab Annie dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

Erwin tersenyum kecil. Ia memegang dagu Annie dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga wajah mereka bertemu. "Annie…apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Erwin dengan lembut.

Annie menatap Erwin sejenak, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru milik Erwin. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mukanya memerah. "…Ya, aku mau…" jawab Annie malu-malu.

* * *

_2 tahun kemudian…_

Terlihat Annie sedang menyuapi putri pertamanya makan siang. Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Annie dari belakang. "Erwin!" Annie berteriak. "D-dasar! Kau membuatku kaget tahu!"

Erwin tertawa kecil. "_Well_, _I'm sorry_. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu," ujar Erwin lembut. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir Annie.

Annie terdiam, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Yep, Erwin dan Annie sudah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang putri yang dinamakan Historia Smith. Historia masih berumur 1 tahun. Matanya berwarna biru cerah seperti milik ayah dan ibunya. Rambutnya pun pirang seperti keduanya. Benar-benar klop deh.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Historia makan siang, mereka bertiga bersantai dan menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Historia sedang asyik bermain dengan mainannya sementara Erwin dan Annie sedang menonton televisi dengan mesra. Annie menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Erwin.

"Hey, Erwin…" panggil Annie.

"Hm?" respon Erwin. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Annie.

Annie mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Erwin. "Apakah kau masih percaya bahwa mimpi yang kita alami adalah kebetulan dari Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita?" tanya Annie.

Erwin menatap Annie sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja aku percaya, karena kebetulan itu sudah menjadi kenyataan…" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Annie pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Kebetulan, ya?" gumam Annie pelan.

* * *

_Well_, _everyone_… Jika kalian mendapat mimpi yang sama dengan seseorang, anggaplah itu kebetulan yang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk kalian.

_See ya_!

**—THE END—**

* * *

[A/N]: Sooo... Ini fanfic SnK kedua ane :v Capek banget bikinnya, sampe gak tidur semaleman :3 Tapi saya cukup puas dengan hasilnya :v Entah saya mendapat inspirsai dari mana, tiba-tiba jadilah fanfic aneh ini :"v Makasih buat yang udah mau baca~ (_ _) *sujud sembah*

Kamus /? :

-_Hoody_: Penutup kepala yang biasanya ada di jaket itu lho :v

-_Apron_: Celemek :v

Akhir kata, mind to review? :3


End file.
